


He Can Sleep Through Anything

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Fellatio, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: The Crown Prince seems to have a problem with falling asleep while being pleasured.





	He Can Sleep Through Anything

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Loshka

"Did they leave?"

Ignis heard the prince call from the bathroom. 

"Yes, just." His advisor responded. Ignis sat on the bed he and Noct would share for the evening, across from the bed their companions would have. He heard the bathroom door open, and looked up to see the prince clad in only a towel, draped lazily around his hips. 

"Phew. I thought they'd never leave."

The prince moved to Ignis, and climbed onto his lap.

"Your highness, could you not wait until I bathed?"

"Nope, besides. I know you like me fresh out of the shower." The prince removed the glasses from his advisor's face, and placed them in their case on the nightstand. Ignis wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. 

"Are you truly so needy?" 

"Mm...maybe I just miss ya." 

"Very well, your highness." 

Ignis shifted the prince from his lap, moved himself between his bare legs. Noct raised his hands under the pillow to prop his head up. His advisor dragged a fingertip over the dewy skin above the towel. His lip twitched into a smirk when he heard the appreciative noise from his prince. 

He opened the towel, leaving the sides opened on either side of the younger man. He wasted no time in bringing his face down to the Prince's flaccid cock, and licking the head. He heard the telltale purr from his prince, and placed a hand on his thigh to steady himself. 

"Your highness?" 

"Mmhm...keep going." 

He took the head of the Prince's cock into his mouth, lapping until he felt his shaft become erect. 

"Mm...Ignis...Gods, you're so good at this..."

Ignis glanced up to see the prince cover his eyes with his arm. He began to suck at the head of the younger man's cock. He brought his fingers in a tight circle around his shaft, and began to stroke him. 

He heard the Prince's breathing calm. He pulled back, releasing his hold on his cock and looked up to the prince. 

"Noct...?" The prince was out cold, asleep. Ignis blinked. The prince turned his head, muttering quietly. 

"Poor dear." The advisor sighed, and wiped his saliva off of the prince with the towel. He removed himself from the bed, and scooped the Prince's legs up under his arm. He lifted them enough to pull the damp towel away. 

He placed the Prince's skinny legs back onto the bed, and covered him with the comforter. 

"At least I may have my bath in peace now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another night, another blessed hotel stay. Their counterparts out to dinner, the room was again left alone to the prince and his advisor. 

"Ignis~?" 

The advisor only closed his eyes. He sat down his can of Ebony, knowing full well the prince calling his name like that only meant one thing. He was horny again. 

He turned to see the prince, freshly bathed, still warm and damp. 

"Ig~nis~"

He let out a quiet sigh, resigned to his fate. 

"Yes, your highness?" 

Noct dropped his towel to the floor, and climbed into bed. He set himself flat on his stomach. 

"Can you do that thing, with your tongue?" 

"Of course, your highness." 

Ignis moved to the bed, slipping his shoes off, and settling himself between the Prince's legs. He gripped each of the Prince's asscheeks in a gloved hand, and spread them.

He quietly exhaled once more, before parting his lips, and licking over the Prince's hole. 

"A-ah...mm, Iggy..." The prince nuzzled into the pillow. He shifted to fold his arms beneath his head again, and bent his leg to rub his foot gently against Ignis. 

Ignis pressed his tongue into the hole, and heard a sharp, pleasured gasp from the prince. He readjusted his fingertips, expecting to hear more as he continued. 

...but nothing.

He pulled away to look up at the Prince's face. Peacefully asleep. 

"You've got to be bloody joking..."

The advisor again covered the naked prince with his comforter, and left to find mouthwash. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ignis~~" 

"Yes, your highness?" 

He felt the Prince's arms wrap around his waist, naked and damp. He was definitely stuck this time. 

"Can we...? Can you...Y'know...?"

"Would you like me to have sex with you, Noct?"

He could almost feel the prince pout as he kissed his back, and responded. "Mmhm." 

"Very well, on the bed with you." 

_At least he won't fall asleep during this..._

Noct was already prepping himself while Ignis undressed. He found the lubricant on the bed next to the prince, and prepped himself in kind. He slipped a condom over his erect cock, and added additional lubricant.

"Are you ready, your highness?"

Noct nodded into the pillow. He was on his knees, ass in the air for Ignis' taking. Ignis positioned himself behind him, and pressed into his widened asshole. 

"H-hn....Are you alright, your highness, you're...quite tight..." 

"Ye-aah...mm...Iggy that feels so...give me more, please."

Ignis slowly pressed himself down until his shaft had disappeared into the prince. He swallowed a gasp, as he pulled back and pressed into him again. He continued to fuck the younger man, until his moan was interrupted by a definitive snore. 

The advisor's eyes widened. 

"He...did. Not. Noct?"

The prince let out a contented snore. 

Ignis considered his options. He wondered...

And continued to thrust into the prince until he came. 

He pulled his dick out with a wet pop, and carefully laid the prince on his side.

He would have to prepare the prince for bed, but decided to clean himself off first. 

When he returned, wet rag in hand, he noticed the prince rubbing his eyes. 

"Is everything alright, your highness?" 

"I...I think I had a wet dream...m'all sticky."

Upon closer inspection, he realized that he prince had indeed finished in his sleep. He handed the warm rag to the younger man, and kissed his forehead. 

"None the worse for wear, your highness."


End file.
